The Chicago Heart Health Curriculum Program is an educational research project of the Chicago Heart Association. The primary goals of this cardiovascular disease prevention effort of sixth grade students in the city of Chicago schools are: a. To increase heart health knowledge related to the risk factors of cardiovascular disease. b. To develop attitudes about self and healthful living. c. To encourage healthy lifestyle behavior in sixth grade pre-adolescents. To achieve these goals, a health education curriculum entitled Body Power has been developed. The program places emphasis upon the prevention of cigarette smoking as well as the formation of attitudes conducive to the proper selection of food. The importance of exercise and relaxation, the proper utilization of the health care system, demystification of the role of the physician, the usefulness of a personal health plan and the relationship between feelings and health are key concepts developed in the student materials. The program will be implemented in 100 city classrooms during the 1979-80 school year. Teachers of these classrooms will attend training workshops emphasizing instruction and experiential learning in relationship to humanistic educational techniques and heart health content. The focus of the evaluation methodology is the relationship among health knowledge, attitudes and behavior. The Solomon four group design is being employeed during the first implementation year. Subsequent program implementation years, focusing on parent/child outreach, will utilize various pre/post experimental designs.